For you to remembre
by Tessia
Summary: A girl, who v stolen the freedom of S. Black and the senity of S. Snape. Non of that she v planed and non she wonted. At least in the past. Strats in Marauders  Era, ends after the 2nd war... NOT CONTINUED. Alternativ's being posted.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Miraya Lestrange and my story starts back at Hogwards in an age of The Marauders. I write this reminiscences in 2027, for you to remember The Real Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Before the story, I should draw yours' attention to the fact I am a half blood, even with the name Lestrange.

I was born in the same year as my dear friend Lily Evens. Mother insisted on on bringing me to this world in a muggles' hospital, is my grandfather – muggle – was the doctor. My father used to be same as all the other Lestranges, but my mother opened his eyes. Later on they gave me two little brothers, but about them, we will speak later.

After I was born, we lived in a muggles' neighborhood. Mother also insisted for me, to attend muggles' primary school, the one, where my grandmother – muggle – was the principal. To fathers' parents we ware just once. I was four back then. It went horrible.

In muggles' school I met Lily Evens. I found out quiet soon, she was a witch as me. Also I found out, we would be great friends. And so we ware. Lily was a fantastic person. But even so I didn't speak to her about our world yet. As I found out pretty soon, she had someone to tell her. Once I came to her on a certain summer break, I spotted The noble house of Snapes' near her parents' house. Also a boy of our age was staring at me...

.-.-.-.

It was a worm summer day and Lily invited me. Mother was right up to it and father was at the work, so he didn't complain. And so, in the morning, I headed off to lilys'.

Mrs Evens opened the door with a huge smile. Out of Lily she had another daughter at home. So she called both girls downstairs to say hallo.

"Miry!" Lils shouted as f she had not seen me for ages. In fact it was two days!

"Good morning" The second girl told me and she turned around to speak to her mother."Can I go now upstairs?"

_And this is actually lilys' sister?_ I couldn't believe it. "Hi Petunia. You don't have to be hear just 'corse of me." I smiled flatly. She wasn't sympathetic at all. She reminded me of grandparents Lestranges. The only difference was, she was a muggle. A muggles' version of them and their hatred towards muggles.

She gave me a discomforting look and ran off to her room.

"That wasn't necessary. She should learn how to befriend other people. Dear! Come back downstairs!" Mrs Evens tried to win a fight, which was already lost.

"Sevi told me I am a witch!" Lily sad to me so that only I can hear. She was exited.

Nothing new to me. The name Snape was one, which was not so uncommon in our world. And Lily spoke about him a lot. "She is right Lils. 'Corse you are a hug non to other." I pointed out and started laughing.

Lily also burst to laugh. "Come on. I will introduce him to you." She ran out.

Once outside, she started to walk up to The noble house of Snapes'. Before I didn't give a dam about that house.

Lily ran up to the door and knocked. A boys' had came out of a window. He was pail and his black hair was grassy. "Hi. Mind to join us?" Lily smiled at him.

That's not good. He is from noble pure blood family with their prejudice. I scowled. Severus gave me a nasty look and he got in.

"Hi." Lily sad cheerfully as the door opened and Severus came out. "This is Miraya. Miraya, this is Severus."

"Hallo. My name is Severus Snape." The pail boy holded out his arm to me, not really wanting to.

_I am doing this for Lils._ I reminded myself. "Hi." I gave him a smile. Hopefully not too lame. "I'm Miraya. Miraya Lestrange." His eyes widened terrified. "No, not from that family line."

Lily looked at me not knowingly. "From which line?"

"From the pure blood wizard line." I gave her a bitter smile. "Mother is, same as Lils, from a non wizard family."

Lily gave me stunned look and than she got angry. Just a little. It wasn't so long ago I picked on her for her, being a witch.

Severus frowned at me. "So that Lestrange."

We didn't got to know if it was a good or bad think back then, because a womens' voice came out of the Noble house of Snapes'. "Severus Snape! Come in in an instant!" Severus just gave us a worried look, he nodded and ran back into the house.

When the door closed, Lily tagged me. "So... That was why you had so much fun?" She laughed. Certainly it was more amusing than wrong of me, in her opinion. _That's our Lils._

"Yes and also, as you guessed, I am a witch. Same as you and him. Dam it, Lils. We will go to Hogwards in no time!" I stated excited about that idea.

Lily smiled. "And is it why you newer took me to hang over whenever your father was home." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yap. Even after he married my mother, he is reserved. He accepts only mothers' family." I answered and looked at her little bit worried.

"It's O.K. Most important is that you are you." She smiled at me and I smiled back on her. Than we got back to her house.

.-.-.-.

I am sorry to everyone for spelling mistakes. I tried to make the minimum out of them. Hope you enjoy it. It is just prologue. To make you understand, this is my first FF in English after few years and it is a translation of one, I have in Slovak language. So R & R. Next will come short after.

.-.-.-.

´Corse of some things I had tore-edit this Prologue. Hope you won´t mind :)


	2. Firstyears, muggles & alleys

After that came enjoyable summer holidays. Lily tried to make friends out of Severus and me. At least we didn't tried to kill each other, but there ware an awkward silence. To tell the truth, he wasn't as annoying, as I thought he would be. Only problem was, there was nothing to talk about. He wasn't like other nobles, same as me. Our friendship with Lily spoke about it its' self. So we accepted each other. Also early that summer I realised, he felt for her more, than a simple friendship. Lily was the only one not to notice it. Even Petunia had. You could see it each time,when she was told, Lily is meting Severus.

The summer was just about to end, when our hogwards' letters arrived. Even with fathers' not to warm opinion on muggles, and after mum reminded him, she was also muggleborn, we ware to escort Evenses to Diagon Ally. Me, mum, Lily, her mum and Petunia. Without Sevi. Yes, in the end of summer I started to call him Sevi, as Lily always did and he started to call me Miry.

We took bus to the centre of London and than mum pointed us to the not really noticeable building with a sign "Leaky Cauldron". It took a moment till Petunia and Mrs Evens ware able tosee it, but than they did and we entered...

"Yuck! I would newer wonna eat hear and no one would get me to live hear." Petunias' voice mixed with typical sounds of this place. It was dark and not tidy, when you compare it to Evenses'.

"Oh,Petunia. Don't be rood." Mrs Evens warned her daughter and looked at my mum.

"Good morning, ladies. How can I help You?... Oh. Isn't that Bett Bust?" Tom, but younger, than you know him, came quickly and curtsied.

"Lestrange, so far as you should know, Tom. Wasn't it you, who supported me and Rupert with wedding dishes? And before I forget... Those are Ann Evens and her daughters Lily and Petuni. Lily and my Miraya are off to first year this September." mum smiled at Tom.

Tom exposed a wide smile full of tooth and looked up to Mrs Evens and her daughters. "Welcome to Leaky Cauldron."

"Good. Tom, if you are OK with it... We have to go to The Ollivanders' and other places. So we have to go now." mum excused us and we went out on the backyard.

"Funny man." Lily grinned at me. By that time Mrs Evens and Petunia ware totally confused. What ware we doing on a small strange backyard? mum took her wound and clapped on the brick. The passage tu Diagon Ally started to open.

"First we go to Gringott Bank." Mum sad and she rushed down the alley. Oh and what a sight it was to see all three Evenses inside. They look around. Lils and Mrs. Evens ware delighted at it. So I told them about dragons and other creatures and about spells down there, who hide treasures. And than we came in under the sign over the door.

When we looked around the hall, my eyes stopped at two boys. One was around our age and the second one in petunias'. They looked like brothers. Longer dark-brown little bit curly hair, older with grey, younger with blue eyes (I don't remember regulus' eyes colour. Sorry.).Fore a few moments I couldn't get my eyes from the older one. When he looked at me I quickly turned away. When I looked back at him, he was telling something to his younger brother and both run somewhere. All what was left after them was a married couple. Their parents. They reminded me my grandmother and grandfather from fathers' side. Lestranges. The pure bloods. So I decided that they are most probably also some pure blood wizards. Their dark green habits with silver borders spoked about it. After that they didn't bother me any more. It wasn't like they wonted anything to do with us and so did we.

"Pleas follow me." Gringott personal came for us. It scared me. I wasn't paying attention. All my thoughts till now ware with that pure blood family. All of us went to the trolley.

"Be care full. It's as a switch back." Mum started to laugh. It seemed that it was a pleasured change, that she had a muggles' company. I knew for a sometime than, that she missed it. After all it was a quiet long time since she lived in the wizards' world.

We got on the trolley and it pulled off. Steeply down, than left, right, up, down... more down... Even someone with experiences usually gets ill after this. Goblin went white and Petunia lean out and emptied her stomach. After few moments, the trolley stopped near our vault. We got off and the goblin asked mum for her key. As he opened the door, we heard a lot of crunches. And we went in.

There ware pecks of galeons, huddles of sikles and see of knuts. Mum came u and took what we needed. It looked as if non ware taken.

"Wou1 What a treasure." Lili was fascinated.

"It depends on how you look at it. But perhaps yes. Father works at Ministry."

From outside we heard a sudden petunias' cry and shouting from Mrs Evens. All of us ran out.

Petunia set in the trolley and in front of her set the older one of those boys we saw earlier. He waved his wand and the trolley ant them ware soon out of sight. On its' place was second empty one and near to it stood the younger one and laughed. Mrs Evens was pail, angry and shuting. "... Get them back this instant! Right now!"

I looked him up and came near him.

"I don't know, which bloody pure blood family you are from, young man, but this was too much." She came near him. "Accio trolley!" She shouted.

I looked at Lily. She was horrified. "Part of old wizards' familys thinks that blood is not something t be mixed with muggles and they objurgate wizards from muggles' and half-muggles' familys. Father is from one of hose pure blood familys, but he was disowned as he married my mum." I tried to explain to Lily, why was mum so angry. "Mum is as you. A muggle born. And they like to pick on her for it. But not all of wizards are that way."

The trolley came back with unconscious Petunia and the older boy. But the boy jumped out and before anybody did something, he and his brother ware away wit the second trolley. "Blacks' rascals." Goblin sad. "Better would be, if they ware just ignorants, as they parents are."

I frowned. _Blacks._

Blacks' rascals, as the gnome called them, ran away and after some time and changing money for lilys' books,we came out of the bank and walked to the shops. First we got to Ollivanders'. "Oh! Bett Bust-Lestrange. Alder, twenty two centimetres, tail of a unicorn. Perfect wand for charms. Quiet flexible."

"Nice day Mr Ollivander._" _Mum smiled. "This is my daughter Miraya and her friend Lily. They go to Hogwards this year."

"Congratulation young ladies. You chosed the best shop and time to buy your wands. If you... I will just measure you..." He waved his wand and around me and Lily centimetres started to measure us.

"Try out this one. No, so... This one..." It looked tome, as if Lily had her in no time. But not me. Mr Ollivander was exited and laughing. "Hard to pleas this costumer." And he searched for the next one. "What if... But why not. It's different, but... Ebony, twenty eight centimetres, the hair of a fairy. Usually we don't use fairys' hair, but my grate-grandfather, Augustus Ollivander, made one. Till now there was no one, who would this wand chose. Try it."

Carefully I took that wand out of his hands. It looked ordinary tome, perhaps little longer, than usual. If I remember correctly, my parents had shorter wands. I took it in my hand. It was like if it got colder and from the top of it started tu jump out little around ten centimetres tall crystal owls and they flew around the room. "Wou." Even Petunia was excited.

Mr Ollivander smiled at me. "Excellent choice. Its' a nice one. And unique. As I told, there is a hair of a fairy inside. To tell the true, it's a plait or three. It's unique. One of the strong ones. With its' length I though that it will end in a hand of a man. We can await some interesting thinks from you Ms Lestrange."

Happily I waved it once again and this time a rainbow came out of it. It started to curve on everything in range. Then I waved once more and everyone in the shop petrified. Like a stone. "Nice!" I smiled and waved to release them. They didn't know bout this one.

Finally we left wand shop and headed to robes shop and that was when and where we found Petunia missing. Mum left me and Lily at Florians´and with Mrs. Evens they started to look for her.

"Mountains´ charm."

"And I would have Cherry heaven."

We ordered some ice-cream and set down.

"Where could she disappeared to? I just hoped she didn´t run into some dousabel"

"Dousabel? There aren´t only witches hear?"

"How to put it... There are lots of magical creatures. We are going to learn about thamat the school. For example pixies, unicorns, imps and banshis."

"Could someone of them kidnap her?" Lily asked alarmed.

"I dub it. More likely she just wonder of some ware, when she tried to get back to the muggle London."

Someone coughed behind us. We turned around. By the nearby table, older Black set. "what do you wonna Black?"

"Me? Nothing. Just Regulus sad something, like he saw her in the Knockturn Alley. And by the way... I´m not Black, but Sirius. My dear Lestrange."

"So the Knockturn Alley. Thanks Black. And for you to know. Grandmum would have killed you, if she heard you calling me that. She is one of you." I smirked at him and shoot tongue at him. "Come on Lils."

"But aren´t we seposed to wait... O.k." Lily quikly ate her ice-cream and I left mine. To my great surprise also Black stood up.

"You will need an escort. Alone with a muggle-born down there? That´s a suicide."

"Mind your own business and don´t be harsh to my friend, Black." My hand sidled down to my wand. "Otherwise I´ll hex you for next decade."

"easy, Lestrange. Not, that I am unarmed, but..."

"Get back to your parents. It´s the best place for you after all. Come on." I grabbed lilys´ hand and pushed Black aside. In a minute we ware in the corridor between Diagon and Knockturn Alley.

First, there was a smell of dragons´ excrement and of other, not really legal potion ingredients. The surrounding was darker that Diagon alley and I don´t mean colors. "Don´t look around. Try to look snobbish and self-assured." I told Lily. I heard parents speaking of recent people disappearing. Most of muggles, muggle-borns and blood-traitors. Andhear we ware. In a place full of Dark magic. I didn´t want to join them.

Lily grabbed my arm and tried to act, as I told her. She sucked at it. She locked horrifide as we crossed some inps´ path. At least I remembered,what father thought me about pure-blood society, when we ware about to visit grandparents.

Finally! We saw a few people around someone. One dousabel frightened "someone",and that "someone" ran into the wizard in black, who happened to have a black scull tattoo on his arm. I grasped. Deatheater and Pe...! There was no one other, than Petunia, in the middle of the circle.

"Wait hear." I told Lily and left her at the corner.

Behind me a familiar voice had spoken. "What do you intend to do? Still wonna no help?"

I turned around to face Sirius Black. "Let him help." I heard Lily.

Why is he doing this? I blinked. "I don´t know, what possessed you Black, but I guess I will need you. Come on." I turned and walked to Petunia. "Hey! Make a way! Don´t you hear me?" I put on the most self-assured face I could. "Evens! You bloody worthless muggle! How dear you! Where did you thing you ware going? Come! We are leaving!"

It was enough for most of them expect of the Deatheater. "First she gonna pay. Who do you think you are, girly?"

"Miraya Marion Lestrange! And you Mr.? And this is Sirius Black." I sad scornfully, as if him, being a Deatheater was nothing.

"Sirius Orion Black." Black added and I mentally smiled. Grandparents didn´t brag about a half-blood grandchild, but the names Lestrange and Black ware well known and together could silence him.

"I´m Drakon Augustus Malfoy. Take her and be more careful. Next time I see her hear..."

"No next time gonna be, Mr. Malfoy." I gave him ominous smile, as I saw petunias´ worried eyes. I waved at Malfoy and turned to Petunia. "Come!" I commanded her. Sirius garbed her ad pooled her up, not to caring and we headed back to Lily.

"They are both bad!" Petunia hissed as we got back. But Lily just looked at as thankfully. It was good for us, that Petunia was speechless till now and Lily saw thru our little theater.

"Quickly out of hear." Sirius urged us and we got back on our way to Florians´, where mums ware already waiting.

"We found her! And just thanks to Siri..." I turned to face Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black! Where are you loafing? Andwhy the bloody hell are you near them?" I newer in my whole life head seen anyone more horrifying than her, Walburga Black!

"Nice day Wally. We haden´t seen each other for a long time." Mum interrupted her.

She smiled nasty. "Oh! Bettania Bust! What a surprise."

"Mother, we have to go. Regulus is waiting for us." Sirius tried to get her away.

"Just go Wally. It´s not like someone wants you and your sons hear." Mum gave her a same self-assured smile and cold behavior as they give to all non-pure-bloods.

I turned back to Sirius, to thanks him, but mums dragged us already one way and his mother him the other way. The rest of day was somehow gray.

…...

_Auhors´ notes:_

_Some notes for you..._

_I decided some chars needs names and also I need to announce my chars._

_First of all... To Lestranges..._

_I decided that Rabastans´ and Rodolphus´ parents name ware Robert L. and Iris L. nee Rosier and grandparents ware Richard L. and Ester L. nee Greengrass._

_This leads to some of my OC. Rupert Lestrange aka brother of Robert L., next we have his muggle born wife Bett Bust and their kids._

_Miraya aka major char of the story, in time becoming Miraya Black and/or Snape..._

_Her brothers - twins - Victor and Marcus. Not born till end of her 4th year at Hogwards._

_Next change or guessing is done with jameses´ parents. Dumbledore sad something about James being a late child, so that makes Charlus Pottre and Dorea Potter nee Black his parents._

_Next OCs are lilys parents. I call them Mike Evens and Ann Evens nee Summers._

_And to the last ones and not really last..._

_Ryanna and Bettany Black. One is born in 78 and another in 82: (Harry is 80!)_

_I can tell by now, how it seams to me, some chars will be funny._

_The whole picture of those family trees you can find on mi blog. Its´ link is in my profil._

_To other OCs in Marauders´ Era. Names or parts of names, which I had to made are in (). If some more will come, you will find out._

_Marlen McKinnon, Alica (Pewett), Frank Longbottom (2 years older), (Kara) Abbaton, Gideon a Fabiean Prewett (5 years older), Dorcas Meadowes, Evan Rosier, (Omnius) Wilkes,(Marcus) Avery, Barty Crouch Jn. (2 years younger), Bertha Jorkins (5 years older), Lucius Malfoy (6 years older), Narcissa Black (5 years older), (Billus) Mulciber, Sybill Patricia Trelawney,(Reya Malkolm) (lunas´mum), Amos Diggory (3 years older), (Helen Mayers) (cedriks´ mum), (Laverd) Brown (1 years older, levanders´ father)._

_Don´t ask me why there isn´t Bellatrix and others. They are old. They are already out of school!_


	3. Expres and sorting

Express & sorting

Finally. The day, every witch and wizard are locking for. Just few more minutes and I'll go to Hogwards.

Few days ago, severus' mum came. She knew father from his school days. She asked him,if we can take Sevi with us to the Kings' Cross. 'Corse she had to get to work. So now he was siting in the living room and waited. Also we agreed to take Evenses with us.

I stood before the mirror in the bathroom and for a hundred time I combed my hair. Did not help at all! Curls, gained from father, didn't gave in. Was it some punishment? I glared at my hair in the mirror again and than I just tossed it in. I dressed in the long knitted dress with black web marvel and hanged and wrapped red beads on my neck. Even so they ware long. I put a black tiara in my hair, socks on my feats and I knew that by the door, a pair of black shoes awaited me. It wasn't like me, to dress this way, but mum insisted, that at my first day at school, I must look gorgeous. If it was for me to decide, I would look unobtrusive. But she wonted to impress others and to show our "family", who and how I am. Dam! Nothing less interesting was there for me at that moment. Mum gave him a cup of hot chocolate and gave one to me too. In both was also some banana. Severus ied it , asi if it was some snakes' venom. Than he drunk a little.

I smiled. "Don't worry. It's mums' recipe."

He nodded. "It's good."

Door ring belled and I ran to answer the door. "Good morning Mrs. &Mr. Evens." Severus stood up and came too.

Lily smiled at him keenly. "Sevi, you are coming with us!" A wide smile on her face.

Behind me came father and mum. "Good. So all of us are hear. To make everything right and not to forget. I am Rupert Lestrange. And this is my wife Bett and my daughter Miraya. As I assume, you already are familiar with Severus Snape." He sad monotony.

Evenses also sad hello and Petunia gave father a nasty angry look.

"Being you I wouldn't do that young lady. Nothing ageist You, but it's that way." He turned to lilys' parents.

"But father! Petunia is like your parents. Just the muggles' way around." I sad calmly and Sevi tried not to laugh behind me. Lily sighted.

Petunia gave me a mad look. "Than we go now." Father commanded and mum handed me my brown light coat.

"My sister is also older than me and wasn't attending Hogwards dear. Her son attends Durmingston." Mums' speech didn't change petunias' mode. She just became frightened and ran out.

Mum was dressed up in dark blue and father in black. Mr. And Mrs. Evens ware in light creamy clothes. Lily had a white sleeveless mini dress, white shoes and a white ribbon in her long ginger hair. Severus looked as if it was him, who was there with my parents being dressed in dark green shirt and grey jeans whit his hair in along ponytail. _Like a muggle._

We got in front of the house where a ministry car which father borrowed from work awaited us. He opened the back of Ford and someone shouted. It was enlarged to fit in all the luggage. "There is a lot of us so I borrowed the car. Get in." Whit Mr. Evens and Sevi they got the luggage in. Even the interior of the car was enlarged to fit all nine of us.

The ride to the Kings' Cross was fast and quiet. We got out and took our luggage. Muggles didn't stare at us, 'corse only animal with us was my cat Caesar and he was in a muggles' animal bag.

"Next year hopefully we will be able to use floo." Mum sad when we got to platforms. "Which one is it this year?"

"Platform 9 and 3/4" Sad Sevi.

"Thank you my dear." Mum took my luggage the way to our platform and Sevi blushed. My wearies that his family is not one of the nice ones came true. Evneses gave each other confused looks and came after us. I remembered this morning and the visit of Mrs. Snape. I become aware she was nee Prince. As my father she was disowned after marring a muggle. But she didn't take it as good as him.

We came to the barrier and father turned to face us. "Watch carefully and don't be afraid. It's enchanted to look like a wall." Than he disappeared in the barrier.

"Now you my dear. Then you and you. I'll go as a last one." Mum pointed ad Sevi, me and Evenses. Petunia sighted when Sevi disappeared with his luggage. Than was my turn and I quickly got out of way, when I got on the other side. After me Lily, Mrs. Evens, no one...

Mr. Evens came in whit lily luggage and dragging Petunia along. Last came mum with my luggage. Petunia was afraid and wanted to be out as fast as possible.

"So Miry. Listen to your teachers, study well and make us a good name. I won't tell you to which house to get sorted in as long as it is not Huffpuff." Father smiled at me.

Mum hugged me. "Be happy. The happiest years of your life are just starting." She smiled. Evenses ware saying their farewells us well.

"So young man. Make a good name to your ancestors. I assume you will be in Slitherin. I attended that house as well. Don't be upset if the Sorting Head separate you. As you can see, it doesn't make that much difference. Bett was in Rowencrow and even so we are hear." Father sad to Sevi. He was confused. It must have bin hard to live in his family. _The only son._ It took him some more years to tell me about his home. "A compartment together? Come on Mike. We'll help them with the luggage." He faced Mr. Evens.

The only free compartment was the one in the back whit only three girls in it. "Is it OK if we sit hear?" Lily asked and they nodded. Fathers stored our luggage and we got out to say our farewells and than got back.

The train was ready to go. Two girls ware sitting near the window so we waved from behind them. The train moved and one of the girls spoke to us. "Hi. I am Marlen McKinny. This is Dorcas Meadow and Alica Pewett."

Marlen had long straight dark brown hair and black eyes. She was thin and high, but not too much. She sit near the window looking forward. Facing her set Dorcas. Her hair was curly long and blond. Her eyes ware shining blue. You couldn't miss them. Alice was the smallest one. She wasn't pretty nor ugly and was simpatic. She had short black hair, hart shaped face and chocolate eyes. She smiled heart-fully. She was sitting next to Marlen.

Sevi sat next to Dorcas, Lily next to him and I next to Alice. "Hi. I'm Miraya Lestrange. Nice to meat you."

They ware shocked and quiet and there was no need to ask why. It was already the time when one curtain dark wizard who called him self Lord Voldemort started to gain power and was getting followers. Both my cosines and a new wife of one of them already joined him.

"You... You are Lestrange?" Dorcas asked frightened.

"Is that bad? Did I miss something?" Lili asked. She still haven't figured it out. Sevi reacted the same way! It was true that by that time we became more friendly towards each other, but she could have remembered it.

I gave them a small smile. "Don't wary. I am a half-blood. Father is a "bloodtreator"." I sad the word "bloodtreator" with as much disgust as I could. They relaxed a bit.

"Severus Snape. Nice to meet you. Father is a muggle, mum is one of Princes." Girls exchanged looks but it looked like they accept him. _It seams I'll have to start each next introducing whit that half/blood thing._

"Lily Evens. First witch in the family." Lily smiled.

"Wou! We have a muggle-born!" Marlen sad excited. "All of us are purebloods but not from the prejudiced familys. Me and Alice know each other since we ware children."

"Yeh. And if I remember correctly our mums ware together in Griffindor." Dorcas smiled dreamily.

"I was considering Griffindor but also won't be sad about being in Rowencraw. We don't hawe a tradition in Griffindor, but why not?" _I am little bit worried about being n Slitherin. But on the other hand grandparents could have start accepting us. _I smiled.

"Griffindor or Rowencraw. Miry and Sevi told me everything. I can't wait!"

Sevi sighted. "I'm going to end up in Slitherin." I could see how disappointed he was that there was no chance to be with Lily. She had no chance to end there. Girls gave him worried looks. There was awkward silence.

"Refreshments! All flowered beans, chocolate frogs, sweet feathers..." A witch opened the door. "What would it be kids?"

"Six chocolate frogs and one beans." I asked. "My treat."

"Eight." Sad the familiar voice from the door and two boys got in. I stopped smiling as I recognized the older black brother. _Sirius._

"Eight than." I gave her coins. New boy set beside Lily and black next to me.

"I'm James Potter." He ran his hair true his hair and smiled at Lily.

"Is that supposed to ring a bell?" She asked not too chearfull.

"I suppose so flower. The best looking dude in our year." He smiled wildly.

"Than relax. She's taken." I poked Sevi and smiled at Lily. _Pleas let it make him not interested._ Girls by the window giggled.

Black opened his mouth disbelieving. "But... But he is a future slitherin. One even don't have to ask to know that! And she is a muggle-born!"

"Nice one Black. You just presented yourself. Blood hear blood there. Give it a rest!" I eyed him not pleasantly. "You helping us in Knockturn alley seams to one just a way to get to one of us Am I correct?"

Black glared at me. "And a next one for the house of Slitherin." I showed him my tongue and took him and Potter chocolate frogs.

"Hey! What have I done now?" Potter shouted.

"Brought him hear?" Lily suggested his wonna be "crime".

"Oh god. We aren't yet sorted out and you lot already... Try to get along!" Alice sad.

"What's happening in hear?" The door opened and a black haired boy who looked two years older than us stepped in. Big P on his baggage. _Prefect._

"Nothing. Hear Potter and Black are already leaving." Sevi sad falsely sweetly.

"No if we can say." Sad Black.

"Exactly my words." Added Potter.

Prefect eyed everyone. "Who was the first one hear?" He asked Alice.

"The three of us. Then those three came in and next those two and started to argue." She explained.

"OK." Prefect sighted. "Firstyears, not yet sorted, still in the train. I am sorry Mr. and Mr. But you are to get out due to now." He sad to Black and Potter.

"But... You don't mean that Longbottom, do you?" Potter started.

"I do Potter. Now take your friend and go." He didn't even say anything about being prefect. He was bigger than them and not 'corse of age. Alica eyed him dreamingly.

"Have a nice day. We'll see each other in the school!" Dorcas shouted after them and Sirius waved at her.

"So... Hopefully now you will behave. Go and change into your school uniforms. It won't take much longer to get there." Longbottom smiled at everyone. "By the way... I am Frank Longbottom, thirdyear, griffindor and prefect." And he was on his way. Alice turned red.

"I hope we won't have hours with them." Lily sighted.

"Why not? They are not that bad when you got to know them. And Sirius didn't mean it that way with that blood thing. He is different than his family." Dorcas sad.

I smiled weakly. "We'll see."

The train stopped and we got off. I was great that we didn't have to take our luggage all the way up to the castle. I shell send an owl to parents and thank them for helping with it.

"Fi'styea's! Leave you' t'unks and come hea'! Fi'styea's!" A fearsome huge man was shouting. "God damn! Fi'styea's! We don't have enti're day!"

"Who's that?" Lily asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, gatekeeper and grounds' keeper of Hogwards." I heard Severus from behind me. I walked by Dorcas. Alice and Marlen in front of us. James, Sirius and two other boys nearby...

There ware around forty firstyears. Hagrit sailed as on a boats throe a he students seamed to have other way to get into the castle. Boats landed and we stood out and walked up a big stone staircase. There awaited us older seriously looking witch in purple robes. "Good evening. I am Minerva McGonagal. Vice/principal of the Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Head of the House of the Griffindor. Follow me quietly." She took us to the empty classroom and afterwards to the Great Hall. For tables, another one for professors. Professor McGonagal placed a chair in the middle front of the hall and placed a worn hat on it.

The hat moved and than a face appeared...

"Greta are the walls of the school,

they took care of many students,

there ware several fools

and to stand some tends.

I look forward

on this long way

in sorting I have the last word

and sort you today I may.

Four started this school,

so is the number of the houses

to make you hull

and find the missing paces.

Griffindor is for those brave,

my boys and girls.

For those who bravery have,

to go even in any hells.

Huflepuff is for those loyal

loyal more than any.

Together in group that's small

not alone but with many.

In Rowencraw will be smart

who have brain.

Of the world they know each part

being always in.

In Slitherin will be cunning

who have their charm.

Those always planing,

trying not to get harm.

Hear you go.

Come hear.

Way to go.

Sorting's near!"

_**(N/A: Sorry. I am not a poet and translated the one from my SK version. And I won't name all the firstyears yet.)**_

The had went quiet and still. McGonagal took out a paper with the list of students. "When I call your name, you will come and sit hear and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Abboton, Kara!"

Up came a blond girl with two ponytails. "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted nearly instantly.

"Avery, Marcus!" Up came the blue eyed brown haired boy and this time the head didn't thatched him at all. I was just wondering what it'll be like, if it puts me else ware then Lily. „Slitherin!"

"Black, Sirius!" There was an awkward silence. It was up to 10 or 20 minutes. Than the hat finally spoked and everyone started to speak quietly. "Griffindor!" I looked at Black. _God! I don't wont to end up with him!_

"Evens, Lily!" It took a half minute and I sighted. "Griffindor!"

"Lee, Luis!" Went to... "Griffindor!" and his sister "Lee, Kim!" to... "Hufflepuff!"

"Lestrange, Miraya!" Finally it was my turn. Same amount of eyes as there ware looking on Black ware looking now at me. _Black, Lestrange... __What'll come next?__ Malfoy?_ I walked up to the hat and placed it on my had.

_Hmm... Where to place you. Hufflepuff won't do it. You'e not one for that one. But thee others... Brave... Loyal... Eaven cunning!..._

_Where Lily is, but if that can't be, than at least not Slitherin._

_Are you curtain__? __I see big goals and the need to mean something. It'll make your grandparents happy... OK than..._"Griffindor!" There was the same reaction as with Black. Quiet speaking. Black tried not to make an eye contact with me. I hurried to Lilys' side. Moments later next to me sat down...

"Luppin, Remus!" to "Griffindor!"

"HI. I am Remus John Lupin. Nice to meat you." I smaled back at him.

Then came... "Malkolm, Reya!" and... "Mayers, Helen!" to... "Rowencraw!" and our friends... "McKinnon, Marlen!" and... 2Meadows, Dorcas!" to... "Griffindor!"

"Mulciber, Billus!" A black haired boy came up to the hat. "Slitherin!" _Is it just me or there isn't any simpatic slitherin?_

Then a small fat boy with sandy hair came up... "Pettigrew, Peter!". He... "Pewett, Alice!" and... "Potter, James!" went to... "Griffindor!"

It was Sevis' turn. "Snape, Severus" The hat took its' time. "Slitherin!" I have him a sad smile and so did Lilybut he looked indiferent.

"Trelawney, Sybill!" went to... "Hufflepuff!" and... "Wilkes, Omnius!" to... "Slitherin!"...

When everyone was sorted headmaster gave his speech...


	4. It's a family

A/N: DADA – Defence of the Dark Arts, and one more. I knew I didn't write disclaimer, 'corse I am too lazy to do so so just don't mind it. After writing this I checked on what day was it on the 2nd September 1971 and I am a day earlier. Sorry for that.

The fiesta ended and griffindors' prefect Alara Malbern called the firstyears. „Fallow me and be careful. Tomorrow I'll take you to the breakfast. That means you'll be by the Fat Lady at half past seven. At the Great Hall you'll be given maps and schedules. Now I'll take you to your dormitory. Go straight to the bad."

Older students fallowed us upstairs. I looked for Lily who was near me just a moment ago. „Pleas wait a second. I have to find Lily." I asked Alara and ran away.

Lily stood next to Sevi. „Hi Lils. We'd go. Other way we won't get to our common room. They won't wait for us forever. Hopefully we would have many hours together. We'll see each other at the breakfast." I smiled at Severus. After the interaction with Sirius and James on the train we got over silent accepting to some civil conversations.

Lils also sad her goodbye and we went to Alara. "Everyone's hear." I stated.

"God. FIRSTYEARS COMEON!" We marched throe the castle. While we ware in the front, Sirius and his friend waren't in eye sight. "Carriage hard. That's the password. Remember it. Otherwise you won't get to the common room. On the right side..." We got in throe the portrait. "... is the girls' dormitory. On the left the boys' dormitory. Higher floor, higher year."

I sat down in the armchair in front of the fireplace. I was too tired and full to go to bad so early. Lily sat in an armchair next to me. Others went by to the dormitory. "It's fantastic. Since letters came I imagined what it will be like but this is even better. I can't wait for lessons to start. Charms, History... And in the morning... Do you think Sevi can sit next to us? Is it too bad that he was sorted to... What was the name again?" Lily asked me.

"I am excited as well. Father taught me some basic but mostly other things. You know... DADA, Oklumency..." _Self-defence, Slytherins, Dark age..._ "But that doesn't meter now. Does it? Lils, that's not a good idea. We know him. What he is like and what to wait from him. If hi sits down next to us... Thee others... You saw those two in the train after all. And we waren't sorted yet. Griffindors and Slytherins hates each other. It would be much better if he had have been sorted hear with us." _This way I had to chose whit who to be in the House. No one is supposed to stay alone. _ In that moment four boys approached us. Two that we knew already and two strangers we saw while sorting. "It seams he didn't manage to lie to the sorting had as you did. What did you say? Oklumency? And than you say how much you hate the idea of being sorted into Slytherin. Your father didn't ride off of old habits. Did he?" Sirius' voice was sharp as a knife.

"Sorry black that I don't abandon my friends just for what House they ware sorted in. Words as loyalty are something new for you obviously." Lily sighted.

"Suner or later he is going to betray you. He's slytherin after all. Than it'll be too late." If there was any chance till now for Severus to join us at the breakfast, James Potter erased it right now.

"Shut your mouth Potter! You don't know him at all!" Lily snapped at him.

I putted my self together a bit after Blacks' words. _Sirius Orion Black of The Noble and Ancient House of Black. _I stood up so I was looking right into his eyes. "Oh yes. 'corse you are that great of a griffindor. I know perfectly what you... Tojours Pur!..." He piled as he heard his family' motto. "... are taught at home. But besides that... It is wary griffindor like to take tree friends topick on two girls. Congratulation Black! If you are trying to corrupt Griffindor from the inside it's going quiet well. The true Slytherin!" I knew I just went too far. Lily was watching Potter and Black with a fear of their reactions. James was really angry but still was standing on aspot. Sirius bited his lover lip and was trying to think the best answer.

"But..." A calm voice sad. It was one of their friends. Boy with light hair who looked a bit ill. "... Oklumency isn't an art which a not dark wizard would teach his child before attending The school."

"What's Oklumency?" Lily and the forth boy asked in the same moment. He was short, fat, with watery-blue eyes and sandy hair.

"It's a way to prevent anyone from entering your mind without you knowing and wonting him to." I turned to Lily and the boy. "It's an adequate knowledge in those times. And mostly if your family has been named a 'blood-treator family'." I gave him a challenging look.

He just waved it off. Not like his friends it seemed to be using his brain. By that time Black found his lost speech. "Even so! You are still Lestrange. Your father couldn't have possibly ride off of all of their influence. I saw... My cousin married your cousin last year. I saw Lestranges at the wedding. Wary dark family."

"See? You saw THEM and YOU ware there. And I WASN'T there. Not even my parents. So who of the two of us is in the _darker_ spot right now? Come on Lily! I turned away and both of us marched out of the common room to our dormitory.

"She got you." James hit friendly on Sirius' arm. After this argument I felt really tired. It took five years of my life! _Bloody Black! How could the sorting hat put him in to the Griffindor? Bloody hat! _Lily was quiet and when we got upstairs and prepared to bad we went to sleep.

In the morning I was woke up by the sun. I sighted. I was too tired yesterday to close curtains around my bad. Sleepily I stood up and walked to the bathroom. When I came out of it, I saw Lily already up and ready for a day. Alice was going out of the bedroom, Marlen got to the bathroom and Dorcas' curtains ware still shut. "Shouldn't we wake her up?" I asked.

"No need. Just give me five more min." We heard from behind her curtains.

I walked to my trunk. "O.K." I opened it. There was still enough time to unpack. Lily already started. All the other girls already did it yesterday.

My trunk had a bottom/less charm on it, also weight reducing, unstealable and others. From the stool I heard some noise and I remembered Caesar. I got to him and took him out of a muggle travelling cadge/bag. "Sorry Caesar. I have forgotten about you due to those annoying boys." I took him in my arms. He changed his colour from ugly green to a dark red. He was angry.

"Your cat can change its' colour!" Shouted Marlen.

"Yes and it's he. He is not that practical as an owl but at least we won't have mouses." I smiled and putted Caesar on the ground. "He is angry that I haven't freed him yesterday." Marlen came to him and patted him. Caesar changed his colour to pink. "He settled a bit. Usually he is white." I went back to unpacking my trunk. It seamed funnily small compared to Lilis' not magically upgraded trunk. I putted my habits in the wardrobe, out of the one, I had on yesterday. I took out a photo and placed it on the night stand. It was of Lily, me and Severus, in front of their houses in Spinners' End stand near each other. I smiled. On the second photo was my family. People in both photos ware moving but you couldn't tell while looking at Sirius or my father. When everything was in its' new rightful place, I dressed in the school uniform I left out earlier. I got to the bathroom. Water was heard and when I got out, I came to Dorcas' bad with a glass. A poured some water on her.

"Bloody Hell! Are you mad?" Dorcas not too happy got out and in the bathroom. She was swearing quietly.

Lily was already standing besides the door. "Good luck with Dorcas. Come on." We left there Marlen and wet Dorcas and went down to the common room.

The common room was getting full soon after. Older students ware flowing out throe the portrait and from our year only Alice and ill looking boy ware present. Both sting in an armchair on the differed ends of the room. Frank stood next to Alice and they ware chatting. Blacks' friend was reading a book. We decided not to interrupt the pair and to set down next to the fireplace.

Boy shut his book got up and came up to us. "Good morning. I am sorry for yesterday. I even didn't introduce myself. I am Remus John Lupin."

Lily eyed him curiously. "Lily Evens. Nice to meet you."

"Miraya Marion Lestrange. Hi." _Unlike them at least he looks intelligent. _I smiled at him. "How did you end up near them?"

"Nice to meet you as well. They helped me in the train." He looked nervous. _Someone was bulling him. _I gave him a worm friendly smile.

In that moment Alara and looked around."Where are thee others?"

"Marlen and Dorcas will be hear each moment."

"Has anyone have seen Peter?" Sirius and James ran down the stairs and looked around. "He's not in the bedroom."

"Bloody firstyears!" The prefect sad quietly. In a moment Dorcas and Marlen came around. " 'Corse Peter, or who that boy is, isn't hear, we are going without him. Be right beside me and try to remember your way around."

The way down was faster, than yesterdays' way up to the dormitory. We a moment we ware already in the Great Hall. The prefect left us and went over to her friends. Blacks' friends decided to sit as far from professors as they could and there was still no sight of Peter.

With Lily we set down in the middle of the table. There ware eggs, rolls, bacon, pumpkin juice and others already. We started to eat quietly and professor McGonagal started to hand out time-tables.

_Monday_

_7:30 Breakfast, 9:00 Herbologi with Huplepuff, 10:00 Charms with Huplepuff, 11:00 Charms with Huplepuff, 12:00 Lunch, 14:00 Histori of the Magic with Rawenclow, 15:00 Histori of the Magic with Rawenclow, 16:00 Defence of the Dark Arts (next just DADA) with Slytherin, 17:00 – 19:00 Dinner_

_Tuesday_

_7:30 – 9:00 Breakfast, 9:00 Transfiguration with Rawenclows, 10:00 Transfiguration with Rawenclows, 11:00 DADA with Slytherin, 12:00 Lunch, 15:00 Charms with Huplepuff, 16:00 Charms with Huplepuff, 17:00 – 19:00 Dinner_

_Wednesday_

_7:30 – 9:00 Breakfast, 9:00 Transfiguration with Rawenclows, 10:00 Transfiguration with Rawenclows, 11:00 DADA with Slytherin, 12:00 Lunch, 14:00 Herbologi with Huplepuff, 15:00 Potions with Slytherin, 16:00 Potions with Slytherin, 17:00 – 19:00 Dinner **(A/N: Today. )**_

_Thursday_

_7:30 Breakfast, 9:00 Histori of the Magic with Rawenclow, 10:00 Histori of the Magic with Rawenclow, 11:00 Herbologi with Huplepuff, 12:00 Lunch, 14:00 Charms with Huplepuff, 15:00 Charms with Huplepuff, 17:00 – 19:00 Dinner, 0:00-2:00 Astronomy with Slytherin _

_FridayS_

_7:30 – 9:00 Breakfast, 9:00 Potions with Slytherin, 10:00 Potions with Slytherin, 11:00 Lietanie with Slytherin, 12:00 Lunch, 14:00 Transfiguration with Rawenclows, 15:00 Transfiguration with Rawenclows, 16:00 DADA with Slytherin, 17:00 – 19:00 Dinner_

"Each day at least one class with Sevi." Lily sad happily.

"Yeh." I was looking at my map. I sighted. "We should go now. We have to get our books and get to transfiguration study room on time." We ate fast and putted maps and time-tables in our bags.

Ve got out of the Great Hall and ran into Severus. "Good morning."

"Hello." We sad together. "We have at least one class each day together." Lily told him happily. "See you at DADA." She smiled and quickly ran up to the dormitory.

In the corridor on the third floor we heard voices. "So you didn't see me? That's not an excuse shorty!" We saw Peter and an other boy and a girl. He was sewenthyear, she sixthyear both dressed in green.

"I... I didn't want to. I didn't see...!" Peter tried to get his way out of it.

"Oh, you say, you didn't see. Do you know who I am? I am Lucius Drakon Malfoy. So who didn't you see?" Malfoy barked at him. _Where did I heard that name before? I know he is Pure-blood but I have a feeling I met someone as him recently._

Till I remembered the incident in the Knockturn Alley Lily went into the corridor. "What do you thing you are doing? He sad his pardon already." _Shit!_

"Another one who doesn't know her place. What is it whit those griffindors?" The girl next to Malfoy sad bluntly. She reminded me of Black a little but she didn't have to be his relative. After all all pure-bloods ware related.

"No the other way. You aren't supposed to be in this part of the castle. This is the way to OUR common room." I squeezed my wand in the pocket.

Narcissa gave me a cold contemptuous look. "Who do you thing you are?"

"Miraiya Marion Lestrange." I gave her a daring look. Peter quietly ran away.

"Oh yes. That's the girl father was talking about. She was in the Knockturn Alley with your cousin." Coldly and somehow dangerously sad Malfoy.

"I am not surprised that Lestranges don't go around speaking about her. Bella will be out of mind when I write her. And that idiot of a cousin of my... Come on. Lets go. We don't want to catch something. Mudbloods and blood traitors!"

_Bella...Oh! Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black! In the better case I'm going to get a Howler from my grandparents. But Bella has a terrifying reputation. I don't know who to fear more. Also Rodhy is going to be bloody 'nice'. _I looked with fears as they went away.

"Who ware they?" Lily asked and I jumped. I had totally forgotten her.

"They spoke about my cousins' wife and that means... narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Blaks' cousin and son of that man, Petunia ran into." I turned around. "Where is Pettigrew?"

"He ran away while you ware talking to them."

"Nice! So the sorting hat definitively is mad." _He sorted someone without currage in to the Hous of Griffindor. _I sighted.

We herd steps behind us. "That's true. After all he sorted there you Lestrange."

I turned around. _Sirius Black in all his 'might'. _"Just me?" _He is still pissed off for yesterday. _I gave him a wild amused smile. "What a shame. You know? You just mist your cousin and her... Your sort calls it fiancée even when parents arranged it. Do you have a fiancée yourself? Many girls will be saved of you."

"Ciss? Malfoy? Where?... Hey! Don't go overboard Lestrange." He was peal and in am moment he got some nasty idea. "Hez Lessy. If they see you too often around me you can end up as the 'happy' one. That's your plan. Isn't it? From their point of view better than some mudblood." Then he had bitten his lover lip. I didn't have chance to answerer. Lily made that step that was between them and slapped him hard. "You can dream on Black. She is too good for you. And say that 'M' word once more and I'll go to the library and after that I will hex you in the next month!"

"Wou." I grasped. I eyed Lily thankfully. _She is there for me after she heard all the stuff about my family. But... We used to do that for each other even in elementary school. _I smiled. "Thanks Ails. By the way Black. Your Howler will arrive sooner then my." I added on the end quietly. Not to argue some more but to worn him. Lily gave me a questioning look. "You don't know pure-bloods. They aren't bad just on strangers." _That's something I don't wont for anyone. He is not a mortal enemy. "We should go. The class is about to start."_

"Thank you." We herd Black.

We got around the corner and herd as Blacks' friends had found him. "Sirius? What's wrong? You are white as a wall. And wasn't it my sweet Lily-flower there in the front?" What they sad after we didn't hear any more. Lily started to run when she heard Potter.

In a few min we walked across them in the common room when we ware going out. "Why should be Bella interested in you?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"I am a cousin of Rodolpus. Our fathers are brothers." I didn't wait for him to answer and quickly ran after Lily.

Two hovers of transfiguration went by quiet fast. Than came DADA and a big problem. We got to the class where Severus already set. We wer one of the first. Lily Set down beside him I behind them. Few moments later Remus set next to me. We started to prepare our things and Lily and Sevi ware speaking quietly.

Right before the bell Black and Potter ran in and set behind us. Next came Professor. She had long black hair and dark-blue habit. Her black eyes stopped in each of us for a moment. "Life of the wizard. That is not only some hokus-pokus and some potion or talisman hear and there. I can teach you how to hex your enemy, find out a threat or get ride of a spell. How to disguise, how to hide or how to get somewhere no one else ware before you. That depends on if you won't be a bunch of optimists and idiots I usually teach. Take out papers and quills. The book chapter one – Introduction in the DADA. Can anyone tell me the difference between dark and white magic? Yes?" She pointed on Severus who was moment ahead of Lily.

"Severus Tobias Snape. The difference is in the primary use. The white magic is supposed to make and to live. The dark magic is destructive. But it some cases they mess with each other..." I felt someone pooling my hair and I turned around. I gave Black an irritated look and he gave me some paper. "... for example some potion' ingredients are illegal 'corse they are used in the dark magic."

I turned back to the front. "I would bet and win that he knows more then is healthy for anyone about it." I heard Potter from behind and turned back. He even spoke aloud!"

Professor turned around to Potter. "If you have anything to say speak loudly Mr. …?"

"James Charlus Potter. I was just telling that Snape knows much about Dark magic."

"IS that true Mr. Potter? Spell hear, hex there. I am sure you know some yourself. Ten points to Slztherin Mr. Snape. Five points from Griffindor for disturbing the class. So now class can anyone tell me what besides hexes and spells we are going to learn in this class? Mr. Lupin"

Remus didn't put up his hand. She wanted him to answer that one. "Dark and dangerous creatures. Werewolfa, vampires, bogarda, dementors..."

"That's enough Mr. Lupin. Ten points to Griffindor. That's it. The defence against that what you can run into out there. And the most loved part of the class - Duels." Kids started to talk quietly and share informations. I finally opened the note under my table.

"_Sorry for my words. I just wanted to show everyone that I am not like my family and I didn't thing that there will be someone similar hear. It was the only way I found out. Peace? S.B."_

I turned the paper and wrote on the other side. _"We can try. M.L." _Than I throwed it on his desk.

After the class all of us went down to the lunch. With Lily and Sevi we Set on the end of Griffindor' table and started to eat. After some time Potter and Black came in. Potter came up to us. "Hey, Lily-flower. Why does he sit next to you? He is causing people to lose appetite.

"That's great Potter if you can't eat near him. That means I won't have to lose my appetite due to you." Lily barked at him. Black stood behind him not knowing what to do. He still had the note with him.

"That's OK Lils." Severus stood up. "He isn't the only one in Griffindor who dislike me sitting hear."

"But..." Both of us started.

In that moment two owls with red envelopes flew into the Great Hall. One set in front of me next in front of Black. "OUT!" I shouted and ran out before it exploded both of us ran out of the Great Hall. My went on first.

"Miraiya Marion Lestrange! How dear you use OUR name? Filthy BLOOD TRATOR! And to attack OUR family! If it happens again YOU GONNA PAY!" I didn't have to ask who or why. Voices of my grandparents are irreplaceable. Surly_ they sanded one to father as well. Hell!_

"Sirius Orion Black! You made our family ashamed. HOW could that happen? HOW did you end up in Griffindor? Than the letter from Mr. Malfoy and now we ware told you are friends with MUDBLOODS and HALF-BLOODS! On the Christmas holiday you will be at HOME. And I don't wont to hear from Cissa any more about you being with that Lestrange girl!" I looked at Sirius. Hi was pail. "At least we got ride of that possibility you suggested after the breakfast." I tried to cheer him up. He came beck to the great hall soulless.


End file.
